Once Upon a Time Machine 2-5: Wrath of the Sea Witch
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The Doctor and Clara return to Neverland and get caught in the crossfire between Peter Pan and Ursula, the Sea Witch. The Doctor and Clara must work with Captain Hook, Ariel and (unfortunately) Pan to stop Ursula's deadly attack on the island and to stop both Pan and Ursula from getting their hands on some very powerful magic.
1. Return to Neverland

_I don't own Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time_

* * *

Chapter 1: Return to Neverland

The twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald hung to the TARDIS console as it raced through the time vortex on its way to Neverland. They had not wanted to go to Neverland at all, but the TARDIS had other plans. Both of them had been to Neverland before and neither wanted to ever go back. The Doctor first came to Neverland back when he was traveling with Rose Tyler. They met Peter Pan, Captain Hook, and Tinker Bell. Unfortunately, a Dalek had founds its way to Neverland and destroyed most of the island. The Doctor and Rose destroyed the Dalek, but Peter Pan blamed them for the destruction. They barely escaped with their lives. At the time, Pan was looking for the boy with the heart of the truest believer and he decided that a Dalek could not only find him, but eliminate everyone who stood in his way. Over time, Pan acquired the Red and Blue Diamonds, the two most powerful magical objects in the universe, and used them to lure some Daleks to Neverland and clone them to make his own personal Dalek army. He then sent the Daleks across the universe in search of the boy. The eleventh Doctor returned to Neverland with Clara, Rose, Captain Hook, and many of his other friends to stop Pan. Clara was able to get one of the diamonds and used its power combined with her own magic to defeat Pan and destroy his Dalek army. Then, they fled Neverland and never looked back. Today, for some reason, the TARDIS decided to bring them there. After a few minutes, the TARDIS finally stopped moving. It had arrived in Neverland once again.

"Do we really have to go out there?" Clara asked.

"I don't want to either, but if the TARDIS brought us here, that means it's important." The Doctor said. He then looked at the monitor and found something. "Clara. This is very important. According to the TARDIS, this is Neverland before Pan sent his army of Daleks across the universe. None of that has happened yet."

"Good to know." Clara said.

"However, this is also Neverland after me and Rose came here the first time. So, the only thing Pan remembers is the TARDIS, the Dalek, me, and Rose." The Doctor said. "This is going to be interesting. Just try not to mess up the timeline."

"You're the one who usually messes up the timeline." Clara said.

"Then I'll try my best too." The Time Lord said.

The Doctor and Clara then exited the TARDIS together. The TARDIS was parked right on the beach and the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. The Doctor and Clara had only ever been to Neverland when it was dark and nightmarish. It didn't feel so bad this time around. They were alone, except for a small group of people down at the other end of the beach.

"Are those the lost boys over there?" Clara asked, hoping she wouldn't have to fight them again. Clara did have magic after all, but she hated using it for fighting.

"I can't tell." The Doctor said.

As the group of people moved closer, the Doctor and Clara could recognize from the distance that it was Captain Hook and a small band of his pirates.

"It's Hook." Clara said.

"He won't remember us." The Doctor said. "From his own timeline, this is before he met us."

They then saw that Hook and his pirates were running towards them. Clara knew that she couldn't meet Hook now. He has to meet her for this first time a few years from now, when his crew invades Prince Eric's ship on the high seas. So, Clara instinctively ran away into the jungle assuming the Doctor would follow. However, the Doctor had no need to run. At this point, Hook has only seen the tenth Doctor. In the future, he will meet the eleventh Doctor. He's never seen the twelfth Doctor before. Since he won't recognize the Doctor, the Time Lord did not run. When he noticed that Clara left, he tried to follow, but it was too late. Hook and five other pirates had arrived with their swords in their hands.

"You must be the Doctor." Hook said.

"How can you know that?" The Doctor asked.

"Pan sent us after you." Hook said. "He heard the sound of your box and sent us to capture you. I recognize that blue box as well. It appeared on my ship after the lost boys took Rose Tyler. Then it disappeared. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"No." The Doctor said, even though he remembered that day quite clearly.

"You're coming with us." William Smee said.

"Lead the way." The Doctor said. He figured the TARDIS brought him here because of Pan. So, he wanted the pirates to take him to him so he could figure this out and not stay in Neverland too long.

* * *

Clara ran deep into the jungle. She suddenly stopped and turned around to find that the Doctor was not behind her. She hated being separated from him, especially here in Neverland. She decided to go back for him. However, she didn't want to run all that way. Fortunately, Clara was magical. She waved her arm in the air and was consumed by a cloud of magic smoke. When the smoke cleared, Clara found herself back at the beach next to the TARDIS. She had magically transported herself back to the beach. However, the Doctor was nowhere to be found. Clara saw numerous footprints in the sand leading the opposite direction. Evidently, the Doctor had been captured. Clara was about to follow the prints, when she heard a splashing sound in the water next to her. She turned to her right and saw a green mermaid tail descend into the water. Then, she saw a red haired woman come out of the water and walk onto dry land towards Clara. She wore a purple top piece and a green skirt. Clara recognized her as Ariel. Clara met Ariel the same day she met Hook. So, she knew that Ariel would not remember her and felt annoyed that Ariel had now seen her a few years early and might remember her later in the future.

"Hello." She said. "I'm Ariel."

Ariel was talking with her voice. When Clara first met her, the mermaid's voice was taken by the Evil Queen. Obviously that hadn't happened yet. Clara also remembered that mermaids could only walk on land once a year during the highest tide, which must be today.

"Hello." Clara said. "I'm...Vanessa."

Clara couldn't give Ariel her real name. That would have the potential to mess up the timeline.

"I've come to warn Peter Pan." Ariel said. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"What's the warning?" Clara asked.

"It's Ursula, the Sea Witch." Ariel said. "In less than an hour, she's going to destroy this entire island."


	2. Peter Pan

Chapter 2: Peter Pan

The Doctor followed Captain Hook and his pirate comrades as they trudged through the jungle on their way to Peter Pan's camp. The Doctor would have to be careful with what he said to Pan. The Doctor knew some horrifying details of Pan's plans for the future, having experienced them first hand. If he said the wrong thing, what Pan does in the future could be even worse somehow. He just had to stay calm. The Doctor had not missed the Neverland jungle. It was a place that was cool at first, but became scarred with bad memories. The pirates eventually reached Pan's compound. They found Pan sitting on a log. There were no lost boys around. They were all instructed to leave so Pan could have time alone with the Doctor. Pan stood up.

"You're not the Doctor." Pan said.

"Who were you expecting?" The Doctor asked.

"I heard the sound of the TARDIS." Pan said. "I know the Doctor is here. Last time, he came here with Rose Tyler and brought a Dalek with him as well. It nearly burned the entire island. He needs to pay."

"I suppose the man you're looking for isn't here anymore." The Doctor said.

"Then who are you?" Pan asked.

"I'm the Doctor's...father." The Doctor said, hoping Pan would believe his lie. "He stole the TARDIS last time he came here. I came here this time to...apologize."

"Why didn't you bring your son with you?" Pan said.

"He's in trouble." The Doctor said. "He has to stay at home. He's sort of grounded."

"I know you're lying to me." Pan said. "It seems impossible, but somehow you're the Doctor. You must've aged or something."

"Something like that." The Doctor replied.

"Where is Rose Tyler?" Pan asked.

"Gone." The Doctor replied.

"There was a girl with him when we were at the beach." Hook said. "She ran into the forest."

"Are you lying to me again, Doctor?" Pan asked.

"It wasn't Rose." Hook said. "Rose was blonde. This woman had brown hair. She was someone else."

"You brought another one of your associates here to my island." Pan said. "I don't know what you're really doing here. You certainly didn't come to apologize. You're going to stay here as my prisoner for now, until I find the girl you brought here."

"Then what?" The Doctor asked.

"Then I'm going to have some fun." Pan said.

* * *

"Ursula?" Clara asked. "She's real too?"

"Yes." Ariel said. "I didn't believe it at first either. I need to warn Pan that she's going to attack."

"Why would you help Pan?" Clara asked. "You know he's evil, right?"

"What about the lost boys?" Ariel asked. "Many of them are innocent. When Ursula is done with this place, they will all be dead. She has an army of mermaids. Today, we mermaids can walk on land. She's going to have them invade the island."

"You're a mermaid." Clara said. "How do I know you're not working for her?"

"I don't belong to Ursula." Ariel said. "I sort of travel around. When I came here, I discovered what she was doing and I realized that I needed to warn Pan."

"If I knew where he was, I'd teleport us there with magic." Clara said.

"I know where he is." Ariel said. "Follow me."

Ariel and Clara then walked through the jungle together, making their way closer and closer to Pan's camp. Clara had already messed up in letting Ariel see her. She knew she couldn't let Pan see her as well. She'd have to figure something out. Suddenly, Clara tripped over something hard, like a rock, and fell down. Ariel helped her back to her feet. Clara then turned to see what it was that she had tripped over. It certainly wasn't a rock. When Clara was in Arendelle with the Doctor and Baelfire, the princess used a powerful object called the Eye of Life to destroy an alien spaceship. It was a blue, glass eyeball with incredible power. What Clara tripped over looked exactly like it, except that it was brown.

"What are you doing here?" Clara asked as she picked up the Eye.

"What is it?" Ariel asked.

"My...friend once told me that there were three magic eyes used by the Fates and that they gradually lost them. I've seen one before. This looks very similar to it." Clara said.

She decided to put it in her pocket to show to the Doctor later. The two women then continued walking

* * *

Underwater

The Sea Witch Ursula stood on a rock deep below the water. She saw hundreds of mermaids swimming around before her. They were her soldiers on this historic day.

"Attention." Ursula said. "Today, we are going to attack Neverland. Peter Pan stole something from me a long time ago. He stole one of the magic eyes of the Fates: The Eye of Death. It's time to take it back. Your priority is to find the Eye. Kill anyone who stands in your way. Now go!"

At her command, the massive mermaid army swam at top speed towards the island.


	3. The Eye of Death

Chapter 3: The Eye of Death

(*FLASHBACK*)

* * *

Neverland

Five years. Peter Pan had been living on Neverland for five years now. He was still lonely. He hadn't yet recruited any lost boys. The only company he had was the Shadow, who wasn't always around much. Today, he sat on the beach contemplating his life. Had he really made the right decision in abandoning his son? Was hundreds of years of extended youth worth it? He thought so at the time, but now he was having some second thoughts. Suddenly, the Shadow appeared in the sky and hovered near him. Pan stood up to talk to the Shadow.

"I need your help with something." The Shadow said.

"What is it?" Pan asked.

"Have you heard of the Fates?" The Shadow asked.

"Yes." Pan said. "They're just legends. They used three powerful magic Eyes to determine everyone's fate. The Eye of Birth, the Eye of Life, and the Eye of Death."

"I know where one of the Eyes is." The Shadow said. "The Eye of Death is here."

"Where?" Pan asked.

"It's deep under the waters that surround the island." The Shadow said. "It is guarded by mermaids."

"How am I supposed to get it if it's underwater?" Pan asked.

"I will teach you a special spell that will allow you to breathe underwater." The Shadow said. "Your magic is strong enough to defeat the mermaids, but they aren't the issue."

"Then what is the issue?" Pan asked.

"Ursula." The Shadow said.

"The Sea Witch?" Pan asked.

"Exactly." The Shadow replied. "Those mermaids are under her control. If we try to take the Eye, she's going to notice."

"Can we defeat her if we work together?" Pan asked. "You have power and it's not like you need air to breath."

"I will help." The Shadow said. "Fighting the Sea Witch deep under water will not be easy."

"We'll just have to get the Eye before she does and then we'll use it against her." Pan said.

The Shadow then taught Pan a special spell that would allow him to breathe under water. Then, Pan and the Shadow dived into the ocean and started swimming deep below the surface towards the mermaids who were guarding the powerful Eye of Death, knowing that sooner or later, Ursula would arrive.


	4. Prepare for Battle

Chapter 4: Prepare for Battle

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

Clara and Ariel walked through the Neverland jungle together on their way to warn Peter Pan of Ursula's coming attack. On the way, Clara had discovered the magical Eye of Death, a glass eyeball the size of a baseball with powerful abilities. Pan had stolen it from Ursula long ago and now she wanted it back. Ursula would even kill everyone on the island to get it. Clara hid the eye in her pocket and they kept moving. After about fifteen more minutes of walking, they stumbled right into Pan's camp and saw Peter Pan, the Doctor, Captain Hook, and some pirates. Pan had ordered the lost boys to leave him alone so he could talk with the Doctor privately. Clara once again felt stupid. She had met Peter Pan before, but that was in his personal future. This version of Pan had never seen her before and she hoped to avoid being seen by him so as not to mess up the future. Now, it was too late.

"Is this the girl you brought with you Doctor?" Pan asked.

"You told him!" Clara said to the Doctor, remembering what he said to her about the importance of preserving the future.

"What's the mermaid doing here?" The Doctor asked.

"I've come to warn you." Ariel said to Peter Pan. "Ursula is angry. She's sending an army of mermaids to invade the island and kill you. Today is the one day a year when mermaids gain the power to walk on land. She's going to take advantage of that. They'll be here soon."

Peter Pan then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke.

"Did he seriously just run away?" Clara asked.

"I doubt it." Hook said.

"Damn." Clara thought to herself. She was supposed to meet Hook for the first time in the future as well and now he'd just spoken to her here. She wondered how the Doctor was going to fix all this. He was usually pretty good at it.

"Ursula will kill everyone here." Hook said. "I knew her when she was young and innocent. Now, she's grown up and vengeful."

Pan suddenly reappeared in a cloud of magic smoke.

"It's gone." He said.

"What's gone." The Doctor asked.

"The Eye of Death." Pan said. "It's not where I hid it."

"The Eye of Death?" The Doctor asked. "Is that like the Eye of Life?"

The Doctor was remembering when he owned the Eye of Life for many years until it was taken by the Evil Queen.

"Yes." Pan said. "It's one of the powerful glass Eyes of the Fates. I took it from Ursula. She's invading now to get it back and I don't even know where it is. Pirates, go get the lost boys and the rest of your crew. I need you all ready to fight."

Hook told his crew to do as Pan said. Hook wanted to stay here with Pan, the Doctor, and the two pretty women.

"Let me help." The Doctor said.

"No." Pan said. "You'll just end up destroying my island again."

"I can help you." The Doctor said. "The lost boys are just kids. They don't deserve to die. I can take you in the TARDIS to find Ursula underwater so you two can talk."

"She won't talk to me unless I hand her the eye and I don't have it anymore." Pan said.

"Tell her that." The Doctor said. "Tell her it's her's if she can find it, or tell her something else. I don't really care. I just need you to tell her whatever you have to so that everyone on this island isn't slaughtered."

"Fine." Pan said.

"Take me back to the beach." The Doctor said.

Pan then waved his arm, consuming himself and the Doctor in magic smoke and transporting them away.

"What do we do now?" Clara asked.

"We prepare for battle." Hook said.

* * *

The Doctor and Peter Pan appeared at the beach in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door and the two then walked inside. Pan was happy to finally see the inside of the TARDIS, but was still nervous about confronting Ursula. The Doctor pressed buttons and pulled levers until the TARDIS started to fade away from the beach. As the blue box dematerialized, hundreds of mermaids started to grow legs and walk onto the beach. Ursula's mermaid army had arrived.


	5. Mermaids

Chapter 5: Mermaids

(*FLASHBACK*)

* * *

Using a special breathing spell, Peter Pan and his Shadow had dived under the waters that surround Neverland on a mission to steal the Eye of Death from Ursula. The Eye had amazing power and Pan decided he wanted it after being incentivized by the Shadow. However, the Shadow warned him that they Eye was guarded by mermaids. Pan knew that his magic was strong enough to the defeat them, but he was unsure that he could take on Ursula. Once she sensed that someone was trying to take her magical item, she would surely arrive to defend it. She kept it in the waters of Neverland because hardly anyone ever came here. She never thought about the two people who were already living on the island as posing a threat.

Pan and the Shadow continued to swim deep under the sea until they found a large area of pure sand. In the center of this area, was a small, glass brown eyeball. This was the Eye of Death. However, there were four mermaids sleeping around it. So, Pan decided to avoid a fight and take the Eye without waking up the sleeping mermaids. He extended his arm and aimed it at the Eye. Then, the Eye started to float upwards. Pan was using magic to levitate the Eye. As the Eye started to float, it then moved away from the mermaids and closer to Pan and the Shadow. Soon, it was within grabbing distance of them. Peter Pan then grabbed the Eye. They had successfully taken it. Now all they had to do was go back to the surface. However, mere seconds after the Eye touched Pan, a cloud of magic smoke appeared on the sand below where the Eye previously was. When the smoke cleared, Ursula, the Sea Witch, was standing there.

"No one steals from me." Ursula said.

Then, the four sleeping mermaids woke up, hearing their mistress' voice. They saw Pan floating above them holding the Eye and prepared to fight him.


	6. The Battle of Neverland

Chapter 6: The Battle of Neverland

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

With the Doctor and Peter Pan now gone, it was up to Clara, Hook, and Ariel to somehow defend Neverland against Ursula's mermaid army, which had just arrived on the beach and was starting to make its way through the jungle towards Pan's camp. Clara could use her magic, but that alone wouldn't be enough to stop them. Suddenly, the rest of Hook's pirates emerged from the jungle followed by the lost boys, who were led by Felix.

"Where is Pan?" Felix asked.

"The Doctor took him to negotiate with Ursula." Clara said. "In the meantime, we have to stay here and defend the island. Otherwise the mermaids will destroy everything."

The lost boys drew up their swords and arrows.

"We don't take orders from strangers." Felix said.

"She's telling the truth." Hook said. "I watched Pan and the Doctor disappear. This is your island too. You need to help defend it, or possibly face Pan's wrath when this is all over."

They suddenly heard shouting coming from the jungle around them.

"That's the mermaids." Ariel said. "They'll be here any second now."

Hook and the pirates drew up their swords and prepared to fight. Clara focused her energy. Her magic would be the most powerful force they had against the mermaids. She was still hiding the Eye of Death in her pocket and considered using it, but then decided against it. The Eye did have enough power to repel the mermaids, but if she ended up using it, the lost boys might tell Pan that she has it, which would bring a whole new set of problems to this already complicated day. Clara then started to remember a day in the future. It was in her personal past, but it had not yet happened for anyone else yet. It was the day she met Ariel on Prince Eric's ship. After Ariel and the Doctor were taken by Rumplestiltskin, Hook and many of these pirates here today invaded the ship. The Evil Queen wanted revenge on Clara and Prince Eric for their parts in a previous adventure at Torchwood. So, Regina enchanted mermaids to attack the boat. All Clara had to do was tell the mermaids that the Doctor was coming and they became scared enough to leave. She didn't think that would work this time. Clara seriously needed to figure out a way to make the timeline right again. She went too far in the past and was having conversations with Hook and Ariel, who both weren't supposed to meet her yet. However, all that would have to wait. Now, the mermaids were here.

They jumped out of the jungle with their new legs. These fierce women charged at the group. Hook, the pirates, and some of the lost boys engaged in fighting with their swords and fists on the ground. Many other lost boys climbed into trees and shot arrows down at their enemies below. Ariel hid behind a tree. She was never much of a fighter. Clara used her magical powers to make many of these mermaids unconscious. She didn't feel right about killing them. However, even she could not keep this up forever. She hoped the Doctor and Pan could reach an agreement with Ursula before it was too late.

* * *

The Doctor and Peter Pan talked inside the TARDIS as it flew through the time vortex on its way to find Ursula.

"She won't want to negotiate." Pan said. "She's going to try and kill me the first chance she gets. She wants the Eye of Death and I lost it."

"We're still going to try." The Doctor said. "All those boys are going to die if we don't. Your island is going to be destroyed if we don't."

"How does this work?" Pan asked. "Can your TARDIS be underwater?"

"My TARDIS can be in space." The Doctor said. "Underwater is nothing."

"Won't the water come flooding in when we open the doors?" Pan asked.

"No." The Doctor said. "We'll open the doors and the water will stay exactly where it is."

"I know a special breathing spell." Pan said. "It will allow us to breath underwater. With it, we can swim outside."

"Ok." The Doctor said. "Just don't screw this up. We've landed."

The Doctor then snapped his fingers. As he did, the TARDIS doors swung open. Outside was a watery world. Just as the Doctor said, none of the ocean water came rushing in. However, there was something out there watching the Doctor and Pan. The two of them soon saw Ursula floating outside in the water. She was waiting for them and she looked angry.


	7. Pan and Ursula

Chapter 7: Pan and Ursula

(*FLASHBACK*)

* * *

Peter Pan and the Shadow were deep underwater and had successfully taken the Eye of Death. They started to swim away, when Ursula showed up and four mermaids awoke to assist her. They were down by the sand, looking up at Pan and the Shadow. They stole the Eye from Ursula, so the Sea Witch wasn't planning on letting them leave alive. Ursula stood on the sand as the four mermaids swam rapidly upwards at Pan and the Shadow. The Shadow tackled one of the mermaids and began ripping her shadow off. However, the other three mermaids surrounded Peter Pan. He wanted to summon a magic fireball, but that spell wouldn't work underwater. He was pressed for time and the only thing he could think to do was use the Eye. Suddenly, the Eye started to glow. Then, Pan held it up to his face and whispered into it. Just as he did, the three mermaids that surrounded him disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke. Now, Ursula swam up near him and released her tentacles, hoping to intimidate Pan. Before, it probably would've, but nothing scared him now that he had the Eye.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Peter Pan." He said. "I'm from Neverland."

"Why have you stolen from me?" Ursula asked.

"The Eye of Death has intense magical powers." Pan said.

"Give it back and I will let you live." Ursula said. "You don't want to make an enemy out of me when I can control the waters that surround your island."

"I have the Eye now." Pan said. "That means I'm more powerful than you."

Pan prepared to use the Eye again on Ursula. Knowing this, the Sea Witch opened a portal underwater next to her using her tentacles and swam through. The portal closed behind her. The Shadow now returned to Pan.

"Let's go." It said.

"I did it!" Pan said. "I defeated the Sea Witch."

"Yes." The Shadow said. "Now we need to leave. The spell allowing you to breath underwater will wear off soon."

So, Peter Pan and the Shadow swam back towards Neverland, having taken the Eye of Death from Ursula. Pan felt victorious.


	8. The Sea Witch

Chapter 8: The Sea Witch

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

The TARDIS carrying the Doctor and Peter Pan arrived underwater. The doors were open and they could see Ursula standing on the sand outside the TARDIS waiting for them. While she stood there, Peter Pan cast a special spell over himself and the Doctor that would allow them to breathe underwater temporarily.

"Am I going to have to come in there?" Ursula asked impatiently.

Just after she finished her question, the Doctor and Pan stepped out onto the sand and floated over to the Sea Witch.

"Hello." The Time Lord said. "I'm the Doctor."

"You know what I want." Ursula said.

"Yes I do." Pan replied.

"Did you bring it?" Ursula asked.

"No." Pan said. "I'll give it to you if you call off your attack."

The Doctor knew Pan was lying. Ursula wanted the Eye of Death, but Pan lost it. He had no idea where it was. The three people underwater did not know that Clara Oswald had stolen the Eye so that Pan wouldn't be able to have such power. Unfortunately, Ursula could also tell that Pan was not being honest.

"You didn't come all this way just to lie to me like that." Ursula said. "Where is the Eye?"

"It's on Neverland." Pan said.

"Where?" Ursula asked. "I'm starting to think you don't even know. Did you lose it?"

"I will find it." Pan said.

"If you were going to find it you would've done it by now." Ursula said. "My mermaids are going to tear your island apart until..."

Ursula suddenly froze up.

"Until what?" The Doctor asked.

"The highest tide." Ursula said. "It's receding."

"Your mermaids won't have legs soon." The Doctor said. "Looks like you'll have to call them back."

* * *

Pan's camp had been turned into a battleground. Lost boys fought from the trees with their arrows and on the ground with their swords. Hook and his pirate crew assisted in defending the camp against the hundreds of mermaids that kept invading as well. Clara was using her magical powers to drive the mermaids away, rather than kill them. Through all their efforts, the sea women kept coming and fighting. The battle continued until suddenly, everything stopped. The mermaids stopped moving. Then, they turned around and ran back towards the ocean. Clara and Hook didn't know what was happening.

"It's the highest tide." Ariel said. "It only comes and grants us legs once a year. I should be going too."

"How long do you have?" Hook asked.

"About twenty minutes." Ariel said.

"Just stay here for a little while longer." Clara said. "I want to talk to the Doctor and I want you here."

* * *

Ursula could feel it as her mermaid army dived back into the water to avoid being trapped on land for a year. The Doctor and Pan could see her physically getting angry.

"Run." The Doctor whispered in Pan's ear.

The Doctor and Peter Pan then turned around and swam back to the TARDIS. However, Ursula was not about to let them escape. She released her tentacles and lunged them at the two boys. Her tentacle grabbed on to the Doctor's leg and started to pull him back. Pan wanted to leave the Doctor, but Pan had no idea how to fly the TARDIS. As much as he hated the Time Lord, Pan needed him to get out of here. So, Pan conjured a magic ball of green energy on his hand and fired it at Ursula. It hit the Sea Witch directly and caused her to lose her grip on the Doctor. The Time Lord and the demon boy then swam into the TARDIS. The Doctor shut the doors and swiftly made his way to the console to get them out. Ursula watched in anger as the TARDIS faded away from the bottom of the ocean with the Doctor and Peter Pan inside.


	9. Time and Space

Chapter 9: Time and Space

Neverland

The TARDIS reappeared inside Pan's camp. The Doctor and Peter Pan stepped out to find that most of the place had been destroyed by Ursula's mermaids. However, they also saw that all the lost boys and pirates survived the attack. Clara, Ariel, and Hook stood closest to the TARDIS.

"What happened?" Ariel asked.

"Ursula won't be attacking us again." Pan said.

"Did you kill her?" Hook asked.

"I wish." Pan said. "Negotiating didn't work, but she had to retreat when the highest tide started to recede."

"Speaking of that." Ariel said. "I should be getting back to the water soon."

"I want to show you all something before Ariel leaves." Clara said.

Clara then reached inside of her pocket and pulled out a small, brown glass eyeball. This was the magical Eye that Ursula wanted. Pan thought he lost it, but apparently Clara was hiding it for herself all along.

"You stole from me." Pan said angrily.

"And how did you get it in the first place?" Clara asked sarcastically. "Oh that's right you stole it. It was yours. Now it's mine."

"I won't let you leave this island alive." Pan said, still with anger.

"You don't have a choice." Clara said.

"Clara." The Doctor said. "What are you doing?"

"Setting things right." Clara said. "We've all met today in the wrong order. I'm not supposed to meet you all until years from now in the future. It's my past, but it hasn't happened yet for you all. Ariel and Hook shouldn't have met me until the Jolly Roger invades Prince Eric's ship."

"Who's Prince Eric?" Ariel asked.

"Spoilers." Clara said. "Pan is literally going to unleash an evil army across the universe one day. Then I defeat him."

Pan lifted an eyebrow, intrigued by Clara's words.

"Clara." The Doctor said. "You've just told them the future. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"No." Clara said. "But I know what I'm going to do."

Suddenly, the Eye of Death started to glow. Then, Clara held it up to her face and whispered into it. Then, everyone in the camp (except for the Doctor and Clara) was consumed by a brown aura and froze.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm making them forget this entire day." She replied. "If they remember meeting us it could wreck the future."

The Doctor smiled at his clever companion. He wasn't about to verbally congratulate her, but Clara could see in his eyes that he was proud of her. Suddenly, Ariel was consumed by magic smoke and disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" The Doctor asked.

"I sent her back to the beach." Clara replied. "Her legs will be gone soon. Now she can pull herself back into the water."

The Doctor and Clara then entered the TARDIS and shut the doors behind them. Soon, the TARDIS faded away from Neverland. As it did, the aura surrounding, Pan, Hook, the lost boys, and the pirates disappeared and they were unfrozen. They looked around at the wreckage around them and became very confused.

"What happened here?" Pan asked.

* * *

Underwater

Ursula stood on some sand at the bottom of the sea and watched her mermaid army return to her. She had failed in her mission, but she couldn't quite remember what that mission was. She knew she sent them out, but she couldn't remember what for. Clara had used the Eye of Death to make everyone forget about the events of the day. It's magic even reached Ursula and her mermaids.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS

The Doctor and Clara stood next to each other in front of the TARDIS console. Clara was holding the Eye of Death.

"It's like the Eye of Life from Arendelle." Clara said.

"Funny thing about the Eye of Life." The Doctor said. "It's not there anymore. My past selves have sort of ruined that."

"How?" Clara asked.

"First the Evil Queen stole the Eye of Life from Arendelle. Then she traded it to Maleficent. Then Robin Hood stole it and gave it to me way back when I was traveling with Rose. That Eye caused me some trouble with Red Riding Hood as the wolf. Then Regina stole it back when I was with Amy and Rory hundreds of years later." The Doctor said. "Regina still has it. I couldn't say anything when we first went to Arendelle because it would've messed up the timeline."

"Shouldn't we do something about the Evil Queen having such power?" Clara asked.

"No." The Doctor said. "The Eye found its way back to her. It's likely she's meant to have it. Apparently that's how the laws of magic work. I personally think the laws of magic are idiotic, but there's little I can do about it. The only thing we can do is keep the Eye of Death safe from her so she can never get it."

The Doctor then took the Eye of Death from Clara and walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Clara yelled after him.

"I'm keeping it in a safe place." The Doctor replied. "I'll be right back."

While Clara was alone in the console room, she thought of her boyfriend Danny Pink. After the Doctor hid the Eye of Death, he was going to take her back to London. She and Danny had plans for the evening. She hoped it would be a good time. Then, the Doctor came back holding a piece of paper in his hand and he looked concerned.

"What's that?" Clara asked.

"It's a note." The Doctor said. "It's an important note that I wrote hundreds of years ago."

"What does it say?" Clara asked.

"Well...it's written for us." He said. "It's starts with 'to the Doctor, once you are traveling with Clara Oswald'."

"How did you know we'd travel together all those years ago?" Clara asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied. "I don't even remember writing the note, but this is definitely me."

"What does it say?" Clara asked.

"It's says that we, you and me, have to go to the land of Oz and save Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

 _to be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine 2-6: The Master of Magic". Thanks for reading I hope you've enjoyed!_


End file.
